A New Kind of Evil
by Irken Rocks
Summary: El Ninja y sus compañeros (personajes de Goldengate24) se enfrentan a una nueva clase de villano con un plan que los involucra a ellos y al propio hechicero.
1. Chapter 1

_Randy Cunningham no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas y pertenece a Disney XD, esta obra es solo con fines de lucro._

_Este es un proyecto en conjunto con Goldengate24, los personajes Balthazar, Aethia y Nyx son de su propiedad._

* * *

_**—Publicidad Engañosa—**_

* * *

El grupo de "amigos" recorre los pasillos de Norresville High, el día ha sido sorprendentemente tranquilo. Aethia y Nyx hablan entre si mientras los chicos intercambian comentarios sobre lo sucedido a lo largo del día.

Las pantallas de los pasillos se encienden para mostrar una animación con una caricatura algo anticuada, un rostro con peinado estilo Elvis y completamente formada por tonalidades de rojos y color chicle.

-¿Cansados de comer lo mismo?- pegunta la voz del narrador, una voz joven algo rasposa. El rostro de caricatura asiente enérgicamente.

-En realidad no- responde Howard

-Si tu respuesta es "no" entonces no has probado nuestra comida en Norresville Diner, el nuevo restaurante juvenil de la ciudad y el ¡UNICO!- Asegura el narrador.

-No creo que eso sea…- comienza Aethia antes de ser interrumpida por el comercial.

-¡Sí! Escucharon bien, el único restaurante para adolescentes de la ciudad, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque compramos a la competencia y cerramos sus negocios!-anuncia el narrador muy orgulloso.

-Así que ven hoy y disfruta de nuestras malteadas y hamburguesas ¿Acaso necesitas algo más para vivir?- Nyx está a punto de comentar algo sobre esa afirmación con sus amigos cuando el comercial la interrumpe como si supiera que iba a argumentar en su contra.

-Es cierto amigo, nuestras investigaciones demuestran que las malteadas y hamburguesas proporcionan los nutrientes necesarios para…. Eh…- el narrador parece quedarse sin ideas ganado una mirada de los chicos hacia la pantalla -…¿vivir por siempre y… atraer chicas?-

La imagen en la pantalla muestra el rostro animado de antes observando como una gráfica de barras mide las nutrientes de vegetales, frutas y hamburguesas con malteada. Siendo esta ultima la que posee la barra más alta y por lo tanto los mayores "nutrientes"

-Y… el grupo de 5 que llegue en los próximos 20 minutos ganara una tarjeta de miembro del club Daddy oh Daniel Meet Corp- Balthazar aparta a Randy y Howard para ver el rostro animado sonriendo a un lado de una tarjeta dorada.

-¿Qué sucede Balt?- pregunta su hermana.

-Daddy Oh Daniel es la compañía de carne más prestigiosa de todas- informa el chico, Randy y Howard ya estaban convencidos cuando el comercial continúa.

-Asi que ven hoy y disfruta de nuestra comida y nuestros patillos como: "La Rompecorazones" una hamburguesa compuesta de 3 cortes de nuestra mejor carne, 5… ¡No! 6 rebanadas de queso americano, tocino, aros de cebolla, salsa BBQ y 2 kg de patatas fritas, todo por solo 15.99 y te llevas una malteada jumbo del sabor que desees-

Ambas chicas niegan en desacuerdo con el comercial antes de notar que los chicos se han marchado, la pantalla ahora solo muestra el logo del restaurante con el rostro animado sonriendo y giñando el ojo izquierdo.

Ambas muchachas se marchan para encontrar a los chicos, ninguna nota que el rostro animado las observa marcharse para luego sonreír de manera conspiradora y comenzar a hablar consigo mismo –Jejeje, como moscas a un tarro de miel- la televisión se va a negro en ese instante.

Ambas chicas encuentran a los chicos en la acera frente al local, una cafetería simple de estilo vintage, los ventanales del lugar dejan ver a la gente dentro comiendo y devorando hamburguesa tras hamburguesa.

Aethia se acerca notando que Randy está completamente inmóvil, Howard termina de escribir una letrero de papel que dice "Hola mi nombre es Idio-Tha" para pegarlo en la espalda de su inmóvil amigo, Balthazar solo observa sin hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Qué sucede con Randy?- pregunta Aethia algo preocupada, Howard logra contener su risa antes de señalar a la joven Theresa que entrega volantes frente al local en un uniforme que consta de una falda corta de color rojo intenso con delantal blanco, blusa abotonada roja con dobleces en las mangas, un pañuelo color chicle en el cuello y un sombrero de camarera blanco con franjas rojas.

-Oh ya veo- exclama la joven hechicera.

Nyx espera detrás observando el local del que sale un chico de cabello castaño obscuros algo desarreglado, una pequeña barba y que a juzgar por las ojeras en sus ojos le falta un buen descanso.

El chico lleva un saco negros deportivo, una camisa polo azul obscuro debajo, una chaleco sobre la camisa de color café rojizo, pantalones vaqueros negros y zapatos cafés de hebilla. El muchacho espera junto a la puerta unos segundos antes de acercarse a Theresa.

-Srta. Fowler, creo que…- hace una pausa mientras Theresa intenta entregar otro panfleto que debido a su timidez la gente apenas escucha y pasan de largo-…como decía, creo que debería regresar dentro y ayudar en la caja registradora-

-Lo siento Sr. Crow, pero nadie me escucha- excusa la muchacha bajando la mirada algo frustrada y molesta.

-No te preocupes, ellos vendrán, tarde o temprano, regresa dentro, estarás mejor allí-Theresa le entrega los volantes al muchacho que solo los pesa con la mano antes de arrojárselos a un transeúnte.

-¡OYE!- exclama el transeúnte algo irritado.

-Lo siento amigo, ¿Oye que te parece mi letrero?- señala el muchacho al letrero de neón sobre el local (pueden encontrar el letrero en mi deviantart que está en mi perfil) el transeúnte queda hipnotizado -¿Ahora qué tal si entras y comes algo?- sugiera el joven y el hombre entra al local seguido por Theresa que le guía a una mesa.

Nyx observa al extraño que después de unos segundos regresa dentro del local, la hechicera siente un pequeño golpe en su costado, al mirar hacia su derecha para solo encontrar a Howard alzando y bajando las cejas de forma sugestiva y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Nyx, el chico hamburguesas con malteadas llamo tu atención?- el pelirrojo empieza a reír junto con Randy, pero es interrumpido cuando Nyx le lanza contra unos botes de basura cercanos.

-Eso dolió- se queja el pelirrojo levantándose algo tambaleante.

Dentro del local el grupo es recibido por Morgan, la cual lleva el mismo uniforme que el resto de las meseras que se conforman por las chicas del grupo de danza de Morgan y Theresa.

-¿Una mesa?- pregunta Morgan sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, ya tuvo dos reprimendas por su actitud fría hace solo media hora y quiere evitar otro discurso sobre el trato al cliente.

-Si gracias- responde Randy, el grupo se mueve entre las mesas hasta llegar a una cabina algo apartada.

-¿Qué ordenaran?- Morgan intenta mantener la actitud más amable que puede.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?- pregunta Howard mientras observa el menú de la mesa.

-Mira Weinerman, solo vendemos carne, y otros derivados de carne, me sorprende que no haya malteadas de carne a estas aturas, así que elige algo de una…- Morgan se detiene cuando una de las cámaras de seguridad comienza a zumbar detrás suyo.

"Srta. Morgan, ¿Necesito recordarle que debe mantener un actitud tranquila junto a los clientes en todo momento?" exclama el sistema de megafonía.

Morgan suspira para recuperar la compostura y toma su libreta y pluma -¿Qué ordenaras?- pregunta la chica intentando mantenerse calmada.

Randy toma el menú de Howard antes de que provoque una discusión y ordena por todos -Una hamburguesa y malteada para cada uno. Gracias- responde Randy cortésmente.

Balthazar observa las mesas del local, no le toma ver en una al propio McFist y Viceroy junto con el chico de hace momentos.

-Mira por allí- exclama el protector, Randy levanta la mirada sobre su hombro y gruñe un poco al ver como McFist y el castaño de traje comparten palabras de manera casi fraternal.

-Parece que el chico carne será un problema- asegura Balt para sí mismo y el grupo.

-No seas tan negativo, que se lleve bien con McFist no lo hace un supervillano- responde Nyx que mira hacia la mesa de McFist, donde el castaño se levanta y se marcha seguido por un chico de chaqueta café clara con detalles rojos, camisa polo azul obscura y pantalones vaqueros grises con zapatillas deportivas rojas, de cabello castaño y corto y ojos negros, ambos se marchan hacia una oficina en el fondo.

-Solo estas defendiendo a tu novio- se burla Howard antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro que le lanza fuera de su silla.

Dentro de la oficina los dos hermanos, David de traje y Michael de chaqueta se acercan a un escritorio, donde David toma asiento y hace girar su silla.

-Así que Michael, trae al sujeto de pruebas- ordena el chico de saco, su hermano asiente y golpeando una pared esta se abre y deja caer a un hombre delgado de ropas sencillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el pobre hombre

-Bueno amigo, has estado comiendo hamburguesas y malteadas las últimas 3 horas sin parar, ¿estas satisfecho?- pregunta el chico de ojeras con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… si, no podría comer nada mas- asegura el hombre, David sonríe y saca de un gabinete una hamburguesa, el sujeto de prueba queda hipnotizado por la comida.

-Es una lástima porque en serio esperaba que quisie…- David es interrumpido por el rugido del hombre que intenta abalanzarse sobre el pero es retenido por un bastón para perros que lo toma del cuello y que manipula Michael.

-Eh tranquilo chico malo, te daré mas de estas…- mueve la comida frente al hombre en estado salvaje que la sigue con la mirada -…si haces una cosita por mí- del bolsillo del saco David saca una fotografía del ninja que mueve frente al hombre.

-Destruye al Ninja y tendré mas de…- cambia la fotografía por la hamburguesa -estas, ¿Qué dices?- asintiendo para que su hermano suelte el bastón de perros David solo puede sentir como la fotografía se resbala de entre sus dedos por el hombre que la destroza en pedazos pequeños en el aire.

-Ninja destruido, ¿comida?- logra pronunciar el hombre que yace de rodillas con la mirada perdida y espuma en la boca.

-Buen chico, pero ese no era el ninja, aun así toma- David arroja la comida hacia el panel oculto en pared que se cierra después de que el salvaje entre.

-Parece que funciona- exclama Michael que se recarga contra un archivero.

-Claro que funciona…- David presiona un botón en su escritorio y una serie de pantallas salen del techo para mostrar a los clientes en el restaurante -… y cuando todos no sean más que simples zombis de mis productos, la ciudad entera me entregara al Ninja y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme-

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden comentar.**_


	2. Quiero Jugar un Juego

**Randy Cunningham no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas y pertenece a Disney XD, esta obra es solo con fines de lucro.**

**Este es un proyecto en conjunto con Goldengate24, los personajes Balthazar, Aethia y Nyx son de su propiedad.**

* * *

_**—Quiero Jugar un Juego—**_

David entra a su oficina y con pasos cansados se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio, con un suspiro y gruñido el joven de saco café y coderas de cuero hace girar su silla un par de veces antes de inspeccionar con la mirada sus alrededores, seguro de que su hermano no está, abre un cajón del escritorio y toma algunas figurillas de arcilla, moldeadas para resemblar a su hermano, el ninja y sus amigos y el mismo.

-Este será tu final ninja- exclama David mientras juega con los pequeños muñecos.

Tomando la figurilla del ninja, David hace su mejor esfuerzo para imitar la voz del héroe –Oh gran genio del mal, te ruego que dejes ir a mis amigos- David toma su figurilla con su mano libre y se personifica a si mismo.

-Nunca Ninja este es tu…

-*Ejem*- David suelta un grito casi de mujer mientras arroja las pequeñas figuras al aire, frente a el su hermano mantiene una mirada de "¿Enserio?"

-¿Qué?- pregunta David rascando su nuca.

-Para ser un "Villano" jugar con figuritas de arcilla hechas por ti no es lo más villanesco que he visto- Michael deja escapar una risa mientras se acerca al mini bar de la oficina y toma una gaseosa.

-¡Cállate! Solo las hago por mi terapia, y tú lo sabes- responde David recogiendo sus figurillas y guardándolas en el cajón de donde las saco.

-También tus medicamentos son parte de tu terapia pero no veo que los tomes- esta vez sus palabras fueron más de preocupación que de burla, David suspira y se esfuerza por mirar a donde sea excepto a su hermano.

-Sabes que no me gustan como me hacen sentir, todo deprimido y cansado, no soy yo- explica David.

-Escucha David, es por tu bien, sabes que deberías tomarlas es peligroso para ti- su hermano no responde y solo mira al escritorio lleno de folletos y garabatos incomprensibles -… hablaremos de esto después, hice lo que me pediste, puse los artefactos en su lugar, en unos minutos el banco principal de Norresville abrirá y encontraran su sorpresa-

-Gracias Michael, será mejor que prepare todo, hoy es…- David sonríe y mira a su hermano -…mi gran show-

En el banco de norresville, Benjamín el director del banco espera un día como cualquier otro, al abrir las puertas camina directo a su oficina sin mirar a su alrededor, empieza a encender las luces desde el control central de su oficina y luego de tomar una taza de café se dirige al lobi donde ve los enormes cilindros que contienen un líquido verde brillante todos conectados a un panel de control con pantalla.

-Oh dios- exclama el hombre.

Unos minutos después la policía ya se encuentra en el lugar, acordonando un perímetro y alejando a los curiosos, entre los cuales se encuentran Randy Cunnigham, su mejor amigo Howard, Aethia, su hermano Balthazar y Nyx.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunta Randy.

-Na, la policía lo tiene controlado- asegura Howard.

-Me guste admitirlo o no, Howard tiene razón, no hay porque meterse en esto- expresa Aethia.

Un policía con uniforme antibombas sale corriendo del edificio junto con el resto de oficiales, repentinamente el sistema de megafonía del exterior del edificio usado para dar anuncios en días festivos se enciende con estática antes de dejar el sonido de una voz sintetizada y grave.

-Buenos días Norresville, lamento los problemas que esto pueda causarles, pero todo es necesario para un propósito, verán: hay tres bombas más parecidas a esta, una en los muelles en la vieja fábrica de McFist, la segunda en Whoopee World en la casa de los espejos y la tercera justo en el gimnasio de Norresville High, si algún policía u otro que no sean el ninja y sus amigos intenta ser el héroe, hare estallas las bombas las cuales tiene un alcance de 10 kilómetros cada una, así que ninja, si escuchas esto será mejor que empieces. Tienes unos… 45 minutos, si las bombas no se desactivan por completo al termino de ese tiempo, todas estallaran-

La transmisión se corta con estática, frente al banco una bomba de humo estalla para desvanecerse y dejar ver a Randy en su traje de ninja y a sus amigos -Bien, Nyx, tu ve a Whoopee Wolrd- Nyx gruñe un antes de marcharse -Aethia, tu encárgate de la bomba de los muelles- la chica asiente antes de marcharse –Balthazar, tu quédate, yo me encargaré de la bomba de Norresville High- con esto último Randy se marcha, Howard le sigue lo mejor que puede a pie moviéndose entre la multitud.

Bathazar entra en el edificio y corre hasta la consola, en la pantalla solo parece un reloj de arena terminándose lentamente. La megafonía del interior se activa y la voz comienza a hablar.

-Ah el guerrero… no eres el más brillante de los cuatro pero me servirás, veras, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuánto tardaras en vencer a mi amigo?…- una sección del suelo se abre y de ella asciende un androide humanoide completamente de acero pulido y con un solo ojo carmesí del lado derecho de rostro.

Balthazar se coloca en posición de combate, el androide le imita y arremete a una velocidad inhumana, el guerrero logra esquivar el primer golpe saltando pero el androide le toma del tobillo y lo hace golpear el suelo con fuerza suficiente para agrietarlo.

Balth limpia la pequeña línea de sangre que sale de sus labios y sonríe –Creo que esto será un poco más retador que los robosimios de McFist-

En los muelles, Aethia entra por el techo a la fábrica bacía completamente repleta de más contenedores con líquido verde, todos conectados a una consola justo en el centro del lugar. La hechicera sabe que es una trampa, pero el tiempo no está de su lado, sin esperar más salta al centro del enorme lugar en ese instante del suelo ascienden torretas automatizadas, Aethia salta y las torretas disparan, solo logra refugiarse detrás de un contenedor. La megafonía se enciende.

-Valla, pero si es la joven hechicera, si intentas usar tu magia te encontraras con una linda sorpresa de mi parte- Aethia intenta convocar un portal o un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar ser acribillada, pero no funciona.

-¿Qué?- exclama la chica algo incrédula.

-Veras, vamos a jugar con mis reglas, así que no sería justo si tienes tus poderes ¿Verdad?, yo que tú me apresuraría, quedan 30 minutos y aun debes sortear las torretas que por cierto, rastrean tus movimientos- la megafonía se apaga, Aethia golpea el suelo molesta.

En Whoopee World, Nyx entra en la casa de espejos, luego de que el laberinto acabara con su paciencia, al chica se abrió paso destrozando un espejo tras otro con una ondea de energía hasta que llego al centro, donde los contenedores se hallaban.

La megafonía se enciende para dejar que la voz anónima hable -La otra hechicera, espero que te valla mejor que a tu amiga- Nyx rechina los dientes, le molesta no estar en control de la situación y más que este lunático hable de su amiga -…como sea, notaras que no hay consola de mandos- Nyx apenas nota este detalle, el suelo emerge una panel táctil, con un teclado de iconos.

-Resuelve el acertijo y la bomba se desactiva, ¿simple no?: ¿Qué es lo que aún no ha sido, que debe de ser, pero cuando lo sea, ya no lo será? Por cierto te quedan 25 minutos- los megáfonos se apagan y Nyx empieza a usar su mente.

En Norresville High Randy entra al gimnasio junto con Howard, el lugar está lleno de contenedores y hay un panel de control del otro lado de la cancha de basquetbol.

-Esto de seguro es una trampa- exclama Randy.

Ambos chicos se acercan al panel de control, la pantalla se enciende y muestra ondas de voz que ondulan en respuesta al anónimo enemigo.

-Bueno ninja, creo que tienes unos 15 minutos para derrotar a mi "amigo" y desactivar la bomba- el mensaje se termina, Randy y Howard se miran mutuamente confundidos antes de que los sentidos de Randy se accionen y le hagan retroceder antes de ser atravesado por cuchillos arrojadizos que se ensartan en el suelo.

Un cuchillo rebana una parte del cabello de Howard el cual rápidamente se pone a cubierto debajo de las gradas, Randy mira al techo donde un extraño le observa, el extraño salta y cae frente a él, su estatura superior es notable, es más grande que el, un poncho café cubre su torso, solo un costado esta sin cubrir revelando una camisa de mangas largas color negra, lleva pantalones vaqueros grises, botas marrones un sombrero café y parte del poncho cubre su rostro, solo dejando ver sus ojos negros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exclama el ninja, pero su respuesta es un golpe que logra esquivar por poco, pese a ser más grande es también más lento.

El silencioso atacante levanta un brazo revelando una muñequera con dos cañones acoplados los cuales comienzan a disparar una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía que Randy esquiva casi perfectamente, recibiendo solo uno en la bufanda.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dice Randy sacudiendo la bufanda para que no se encienda en fuego.

De nuevo en el banco Blthazar intenta esquivar los golpes de su enemigo de acero que logra acertar otro directo al estómago sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

-Eres *tos* rápido, veamos que tan bien resistes- Balth toma un cuchillo y lo arroja directo al ojos del androide que retrocede por el impacto, antes de que pueda recuperarse, el chico ya está sobre los hombros de la máquina y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano separa la cabeza del cuerpo, en ese instante los contenedores pierden su brillo.

Balth se recarga contra una pared y se deja caer sentado en el suelo, el cuerpo mecánico de su adversario yace cerca inmóvil.

En los muelles Aetnia se mueve lo más rápido posible usando una placa metálica para cubrirse de los disparos con un salto impresionante la hechicera logra colocarse entre las dos torretas que disparan sin contemplaciones, otro salto y las torretas se destruyen mutuamente.

La hechicera no pierde tiempo y presiona el único botón en el panel de control, los contenedores pierden su brillo y la joven chica puede tomar un respiro.

En Whoopee World Nyx acaba de ingresar su sexta respuesta incorrecta, algo desesperada la chica comienza a morder su labio inferior. Con una sonrisa escribe El Dia de Mañana y los contenedores pierden su brillo.

Randy con solo 5 minutos restantes aún no termina su combate, aunque lento, su rival es más fuerte y cada golpe que acierta es como un pistón, el ninja duda si quiera que sus propios ataques directos hagan algo pues no parecen frenar a su adversario

Sin perder otro valioso minuto el ninja lanza una bomba de humo para después acertar una patada directa a la mandíbula del encapuchado. Cuando el humo se desvanece el extraño a desaparecido, Randy observa a su alrededor antes de olvidarlo y centrarse en el panel de control y presionar el único botón en él.

Randy se apoya en la consola de mandos y recupera el aliento, el ninja observa como su amigo se acerca con un plato de gelatina en la mano y una cuchara en la boca.

-Hey Cunningham, ese sujeto sí que era rudo- exclama el pelirrojo tomando otra porción de gelatina y comiéndola.

-Sí, oye ¿de dónde vino el postre?- Randy señala el plato de Howard el cual después de comer otra porción de gelatina verde responde señalando uno de los contenedores abiertos.

-Esas cosas están llenas de gelatina de limón- Randy se deja caer en el suelo para esperar al resto.

Algunos minutos después todos se encuentran en el gimnasio, Balthazar con el cráneo del androide de combate en la mano, Nyx recargada contra uno de los contenedores, Aethia comiendo de otro igual que Howard.

-Así que este loco nos tuvo corriendo por la ciudad por gelatina- la voz de Nyx está llena de ira y deseos de golpear algo.

-Si, lo que hacía brillar los contenedores eran simples bombillos en el fondo- responde Randy.

-Es un mensaje, el loco quiere que sepamos que él puede hacer lo que quiera, incluyendo jugar sus juegos, esta vez fue gelatina, pero las balas que uso contra Aethia eran reales, y ese robot que combate también- Expresa Balth arrojando el cráneo del robot en uno de los contenedores.

-Está bien, el sujeto está loco y está dispuesto a gastar para sus jueguitos, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?- pregunta Nyx.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que esta vez fue un juego, la próxima podría ser real, nos estaba probando, midiendo nuestras habilidades, cada prueba era general, nada específico para un individuo en particular, es listo y seguramente peligroso además ¿Qué hay del vaquero? El que ataco a Randy- el ninja observa los contenedores que les rodean.

-Era bueno, savia luchar- exclama Randy

-Bueno o no, es peligroso, ya es suficiente con McFist y ahora tenemos a un loco y un vaquero jugando con nosotros- Nyx se aleja para hablar con Aethia dejando a los dos chicos solos.

En alguna parte de la ciudad, David Crow termina de conectar sus servidores y ordenadores, las incontables pantallas se encienden iluminando la obscuridad con una tenue luz azulada.

-¿No es bello?- exclama el genio admirando su trabajo.

-¿Y ahora? El chico es bueno- asegura Michael masajeando su barbilla.

-Lo sé, ahora solo falta descubrir su identidad secreta, y con eso podremos acabar con el- David comienza a configurar los ordenadores desde el computador más grande.

-¿Qué hay con McFist y El hechicero?- Cuestiona Michael.

-De ellos nos encargaremos mañana hermano, hoy terminares los últimos detalles, además…- David toma un panfleto y se lo entrega a su hermano, en el papel viene una invitación una celebración en la propia Norresvile High -…tenemos una celebración que preparar- termina David sonriendo de manera conspiradora.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me disculpo de antemano por faltas de ortografía, intentare revisarlo de nuevo en un ocasión futura. Recuerden Comentar._


	3. Anarquía en Llamas

_Randy Cunningham no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas y pertenece a Disney XD, esta obra es solo con fines de lucro._

_Este es un proyecto en conjunto con Goldengate24, los personajes Balthazar, Aethia y Nyx son de su propiedad._

* * *

_**—Anarquía en Llamas—**_

* * *

La oficina de McFist está ligeramente cubierta de niebla obscura -¿Así que no fueron ustedes los responsables de todo ese caos de ayer?- pregunta el hechicero, McFist y Viceroy se miran mutuamente.

-Eh… No, no señor- responde McFist, el hechicero solo gruñe.

-Tenía que suponerlo, ustedes son unos inútiles, este caos fue diferente- el viejo brujo rasca su barbilla con sus delgados dedos.

-No se preocupe, tengo un plan para cavar con el ninja, y lueg….- Las luces de la oficina se apagan interrumpiendo a McFist, la única fuente de brillo es el enorme monitor del Hechicero.

-¿Tu? *Risa Burlona* Tú no tienes nada- dice una voz distorsionada por el altavoz del teléfono de McFist

-¿Quién eres tú?- exige el empresario tomando el teléfono y gritando por el micrófono -¿Cómo te atreves a…-

-¡Cállate!- ordena la voz y McFist se queda callado -De ahora en adelante trabajas para mí, no más hechicero-

-Mmm… torpe humano, ¿cómo te crees capas de desafiarme a mí? Soy una fuerza de la naturaleza, un poder indestructible un…

-Me aburres- la imagen del Hechicero desaparece y deja líneas de sonido como en una vieja radio.

-Eso está mejor- exclama la voz y las ondas de sonido reaccionan conforme a los decibeles y tono de su voz –Veras McFsit, esto es una adquisición agresiva, de ahora en adelante trabajas para mí y lo que quiero que hagas es…- del techo desciende un brazo mecánico que le entrega a McFist y Viceroy dos boleto de avión de clase ejecutiva con destino a Europa -…es que se tomen unas vacaciones, diviértanse, relájense y cuando regresen la ciudad estará limpia de ninjas y de cualquier otro inconveniente- la voz se corta y la electricidad regresa

-Bueno ¿y ahora que señor? ¿Señor?- Viceroy observa a McFist en la puerta tomando sus cosas.

-Ya escuchaste al jefe, el hará todo el trabajo ¿Dónde sería un buen destino Roma o Paris?- exclama McFist con maletas en mano.

En la guarida subterránea del hechicero, el viejo brujo intenta detectar la presencia de su extraño enemigo sin ningún éxito.

-*Chillido*- pronuncia la pequeña rata.

-Lo sé, este nuevo "enemigo" parece conocer cómo funciona mi poder, tendremos que usar otros métodos- responde el hechicero.

La los alumnos de Norresville High corretean y pasan de puesto en puesto, la sorpresa de un "Festival de la Carne" fue desapareciendo con la noticia de la suspensión de clases por una semana para celebrar la "Carne"

Randy y compañía caminan no alejados demasiado uno de otros, el paseo de la bahía de Norresville está lleno de puestos y atracciones temáticas, una rueda de la fortuna, una nueva y deslumbrante montaña rusa, puestos de juegos y comida a base de carne.

Nyx inspecciona uno de los muchos panfletos que han repartido las chicas del Norresville Diner por la Bahía.

-Curioso, aquí dice que el Diner es el que se ha encargado de todo- comenta Nyx mirando mejor el panfleto.

-¿Curioso? Más bien perfecto, ¡Una semana sin escuela será lo mejor¡- asegura Howard levantando la mano para chocar los cinco con Randy.

-¿Pero no es raro? Este sujeto llega solo apenas hace dos días y repentinamente gasta una fortuna en un festival de… carne-Nyx no ve el camino y termina chocando contra algo, algo enfadada la chica levanta la mirada para encontrarse con un chico de espaldas.

-¡Cuidado por donde vas idiota!- exclama Nyx, el chico se gira, Nyx no reconoció a David debido a su nueva ropa, una cazadora de color café con coderas de cuero, debajo una camisa polo color purpura, chaleco rojo obscuro y corbata de una tonalidad morada obscura, sus pantalones son de vestir del mismo color que su corbata, lleva zapatos marrones de punta dura.

El chico inspecciona a la enfadada joven frente suyo antes de sonreír -Mis disculpas señorita…- Nyx solo se queda callada con él chico Crow una mirada de muerte.

-…ya veo, bueno, lamento los inconvenientes. Procurare tener más cuidado donde me quedo completamente quieto- la hechicera no pasa desapercibido el toque de sarcasmo en la voz rasposa y ligeramente aguda del chico que se marcha entre la multitud.

David camina entre la gente, observando como consumen su "carne" una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Michael toma un enorme mazo de madera y golpea la placa de presión que envía por lo alto la pesa y golpea la campana.

-Valla jovencito, eso fue impresionante- asegura el carnavalero encargado del puesto, Michael solo gruñe por lo bajo antes de alejarse y encontrar a su hermano detrás suyo.

-¿has ejercitado?- pregunta David.

-No, es casi aburrido cuando no hay esfuerzo- responde el hermano mayor.

Los hermanos hablan durante unos minutos, David nota como un chico de al menos unos 17 años se mueve entre la multitud, las manos dentro de los bolcillos de su chaleco desgastado color rojo, las mangas parecen haber sido arrancadas, debajo solo lleva una camisa negra con el estampado de una llama con la A de Anarquía en el centro. Los pantalones de mezclilla azules que traer están deslavados y algo sucio, las botas negras que conservan cierto brillo tiene desgaste en algunas áreas y algo de lodo.

Su cabello rubio, largo y desarreglado esta algo grasoso, una mescla de sudor y gel, su piel es caucásica, muy ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos azules se mueven de un lado a otro nervioso. Ambos hermanos observan al muchacho sacando de su bolsillo derecho una lata de pintura en aerosol y comenzar a escribir en una banca.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo? Podría arruinar el humor de la gente- dice Michael mientras observa al vándalo.

-Déjalo Michael, veamos que sucede con Picasso aquí- David observa, en menos de 10 minutos el chico rubio termina su "Obra de arte" un dibujo de norresville rodeado de cerdos policías con una leyenda en rojo que dice "La justicia solo es para los ricos ¿Qué sucede con el hombre común?"

El chico sonríe y se gira, en un segundo queda paralizado al notar a David observándole, el vándalo intenta retroceder pero es detenido por un oficial de policía.

-Bueno Johnny, esta es la tercera ves esta semana, ¿Tanto te gusta la comisaria?- exclama el oficial.

-¡Déjame cerdo!- se queja el chico intentando zafarse del agarre del adulto.

-Y mira esto…-el oficial señala el dibujo -…¿Por qué dejaste la escuela de arte Johnny? Pudiste hacer algo de tu vida- Johnny gruñe y maldice por lo bajo mientras es guiado hasta una patrulla.

-Parece que Da Vinci ira a la cárcel por vandalismo- se burla Michael.

-Oh pero hermano, esta es una buena oportunidad para probar uno de mis experimentos- David ríe un poco y recorre su manga izquierda donde lleva un reloj.

Debajo de Norresville el hechicero olfatea la frustración y furia del vándalo.

-Ah, la frustración de un artista, siempre es tan delicioso- con unas risa malvada el brujo envía su hechizo por el sistema de tuberías de la ciudad.

En la superficie David activa el icono de cerrojo en su reloj eh inmediatamente de los carritos de salchichas se extiende una antena disfrazada de sombrilla que empieza a transmitir ondas de energía cuántica en el aire.

La niebla verde sale de las tuberías solo para desvanecerse en el aire sin llegar a su objetivo, David sonríe sabiendo que en algún lado el hechicero esta enfurecido.

-Bueno, nuestro amigo artista no se convirtió en un monstruo así que mi invento funciona, es hora del segundo experimento- David le da una palmada a su hermano en la espalda para que le siga, ambos caminan entre el área de comida sin notar a Nyx que les observa marcharse, la hechicera se encuentra con sus amigos en una de las mesas.

-Oye Nyx, si tanto te gusta ese chico deberías decirle algo- sugiere su amiga a manera de burla.

-No es eso, es solo… hay algo que está mal en ese sujeto, es como si algo en el estuviera mal, sus ojos, su forma de hablar, algo está pasando con el- explica la hechicera.

-Vamos Nyx, el sujeto pago por todo esto ¿Qué tan malo puede ser una persona como el?- asegura Randy tomando un sorbo de su malteada de helado de chocolate con dulce de leche que han estado repartiendo las empleadas del Norresville Diner.

Nyx rueda los ojos sorbiendo de su baso de gaseosa que ya está vacío, algo molesta se levanta y arroja la basura a un contenedor -Acompáñame por otra de esas gaseosas Aethia, es lo único que consumiré de aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con la "Rompe corazones"?- pregunta Howard sosteniendo la hamburguesa en el aire, la carne por si sola escurre algo de grasa en el plato, esa imagen hace que Nyx se estremezca un poco, no le desagrada la carne, pero esta cantidad de carne es ridícula.

Las dos chicas se alejan llegando a la fuente de sodas, con una sea de la mano el encargado le entrega a Nyx otra bebida.

-Entonces…- empieza Aethia

-¿Entonces qué?- responde Nyx para que su amiga continúe.

-Ya sabes ¿en serio no te gusta el chico carne? ¿Verdad?- pregunta Aethia

-No- es la respuesta de Nyx

-¿Lo juras, ni un poco?- insiste la chica, la hechicera rueda los ojos y suspira resignándose a dar una mejor respuesta.

-No es mal parecido, pero hay algo en el que se siente mal, como si… no lo sé, es difícil de describir, es una sensación incomoda en cómo te ve, en como habla es como…- Nyx no sabe que palabra busca pero su amiga sí.

-Como si estuviera a punto de mentirte, como si te mirara para analizarte- dice Aethia terminando la frase de su amiga que le da una mirada cuestionarte -…es así como me siento en ocasiones cuando estoy contigo- explica la chica

-No savia que…- Nyx siente la incomodidad del momento y se queda muda.

-Es solo que en ocasiones es como si buscaras las debilidades de los demás para explotarlas y como si guardaras cientos de secretos- explica Aethia la cual nota la tensión y decide aligerar el ambiente -…asi que supongo que el chico Crow y tu son el uno para el otro- exclama Aethia riendo, Nyx gruñe un poco ante aquel comentario.

Pero ahora que sabe que así es como la ven sus amigos una nueva sensación la invade, algo casi ajeno a ella, un ligero miedo, pues hubo algo más en los ojos negros como abismos de David Crow en esos segundos de contacto visual, como si él hubiera visto dentro de ella y encontró algo, algo que puede usar en contra suya, una debilidad.

La chica mira el líquido morado en su baso que ondula ligeramente, ¿Qué pudo haber visto Crow para poder usar en su contra? Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando su soda se torna verde y el rostro de su maestro se muestra en la sustancia.

-Tenemos un problema- exclama el hechicero.

-Maestro- dicen ambas chicas al unísono

-Alguien bloqueo mi hechizo de truqueo, eso es algo muy, muy difícil de hacer, creo que es la misma persona que también se encargó de mandar lejos a McFist- informa el hechicero.

-Nosotros tuvimos un problema con un loco que puso contenedores de gelatina en distintos lugares y los hiso pasar por bombas, un sujeto raro que solo se comunicaba por altavoces- Comenta Nyx, Aethia asiente.

-¿En serio?... mmm… quiero que vigilen lo que este "extraño" hace, si sabe cómo bloquear mis poderes en la superficie podría ser muy problemático- la soda regresa a su color purpura, Nyx solo la derrama en un bote cercano sin ganas de verla ahora.

Johnny después de que su fianza fuera pagada se encuentra en un viejo almacén del muelle, detrás suyo los hermanos Crow, Michael vigilando al rubio y David alejándose para buscar una caja de entre las docenas que hay apiladas.

-Entonces… ¿Hago esto y me darás nuevas herramientas?- pregunta Johnny mirando al hermano menor que sigue revisando las cajas.

-Sí, dime Johnny ¿Por qué dejaste la escuela de arte?- pregunta David sin voltear a ver a su invitado para ocultar su sonrisa torcida.

-No es que la dejara…- comienza el rubio tomando una pieza de metal de una mesa y moviéndola de mano en mano -…pero no podíamos permitirnos eso, así que tuve que no tuve opción-

-Ya veo, la economía no es como antes, pero no te preocupes Johnny, hoy te daré las herramientas para vengarte de la gente que te rechaza a ti y tu arte- David encuentra la caja y con una seña a su hermano este se acerca para tomar la caja y llevarla frente a Johnny.

Randy y compañía continúan caminando por el muelle, Balthazar espera el momento adecuado para poder hablar con su hermana, cuando las chicas regresaron de la fuente de sodas, Nyx parecía en otro mundo y su hermana algo inquieta.

Finalmente ocurre el momento cuando Nyx se despista lo suficiente y junto con Randy y Howard se adelantan, Balth toma el hombro de su hermana para poder llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Balthy?- pregunta su hermana

-¿Qué que sucede? Bueno en primer lugar quiero saber de qué hablaron tú y Nyx, te noto algo inquieta- Aethia intenta evadir la mirada de su hermano, el cual la sostiene con suficiente fuerza para que no se libere y no demasiada como para lastimarla –Tiene que ver con…-

Antes de poder decir otra cosa un explosión llama la atención de todos, la rueda de la fortuna se enciende en llamas. Randy toma su máscara y antes de marcharse le da una mirada severa a Nyx la cual se ve igual de sorprendida que el resto.

Cuando el Ninja salta sobre un puesto de nachos con carne, lo que ve es una multitud huyendo de Johnny, el cual lleva un pañuelo negro sobre su rostro y su brazo izquierdo ha sido remplazado por uno mecánico que dispara ráfagas de fuego hacia los puestos y juegos.

-Así es ¡CORRAN! Huyan de… em…- Johnny se detiene para pensar en un nombre atemorizante pero antes de poder llegar a una idea concreta una esfera de hielo congela su mano mecánica por la que dispara el fuego.

-Pero qué demonios ¿Quién se atreve?- exige el enfadado supercriminal, Randy salta y logra patearlo en el pecho lanzándolo contra un quiosco de hotdogs.

-No sé quién eres tu amigo, pero esto se supone que es un día libre para mi así que mejor ríndete- Randy toma su espada, Johnny levanta la mirada limpiando la mostaza de sus ojos, alzando su mano congelada, el hielo comienza a condensarse y en segundos se quiebra y una ráfaga de fuego se dispara contra el ninja que logra esquivarla con un salto.

-Mi nombre es… ¡Rayos!- en lugar de llegar a un nombre, Johnny continúa disparando ráfagas de fuego contra el ninja.

Nyx, Aethia y Balthazar observan cerca ya con sus trajes. Las dos chicas lucen confundidas y sorprendidas por el desconocido enemigo del ninja, Howard llega gimiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto Nyx?- pregunta Balth.

-No lo sé- responde la hechicera.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes? Tú eres la que trabaja para ese monstruo subterráneo, y cuando algo o alguien intentan acabar con Randy normalmente tiene que ver con ello- la voz de Balth está llena de algo de fastidio y frustración.

-Puede que sea alguien que trabaja para el enemigo del maestro- agrega Aethia.

-Podría ser, lo que significa que debe saber quién es el demente que el maestro quiere que encontremos- Nyx salta de su posición y golpea por detrás a Johnny el cual cae de rostro al suelo.

-Ríndete tu…- Nyx intenta usar una descarga de energía para paralizar a su rival pero nada sucede, Johnny comienza a reír antes de intenta acertar una llamarada contra Nyx la cual logra esquivar el ataque.

-El jefe dijo que intentarías algo como eso, tú o tu otra amiguita mágica, así que se encargó que juguemos limpio-Johnny continua disparando ráfagas contra Nyx la cual se cubre detrás de una mesa volcada.

-Oye fenómeno- exclama Aethia para llamar la atención del enemigo que se gira para recibir un puño en el rostro que le hace retroceder.

Johnny gruñe mientras su brazo se convierte en un cañón del que cuelga una cinta de capsulas rojas en forma de pastillas. Cuando dispara una la capsula solo falla por muy poco y se estrella contra una mesa haciéndola estallas en llamas.

Aethia utiliza su agilidad para moverse entre las mesas y puestos y evitar los devastadores impactos de proyectil. Nyx intenta acercarse pero una mano la retiene y cubre su boca para llevarla detrás de uno de los puestos donde es mantenida contra la pared por Balth el cual le indica que guarde silencio con un "Shhh"

-Escúchame, alguien nos observa- Balth señala una cámara de seguridad que sigue el movimiento de Aethia, Randy y Johnny que combaten.

-Ya veo- responde Nyx, Balth le indica que le siga y ambos comienzan a moverse evitando las cámaras hasta llegar debajo de muelle.

Sobre el muelle la batalla continua, Randy y Aethia intentan no ser rostizados por su rival que continua disparando proyectiles explosivos en su contra.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DEJEN DE MOVERSE TANTO!- Grita en frustración el criminal.

Randy ve una oportunidad e intenta arremeter contra Johnny pero su embestida falla cuando pira un bastón de caramelo que se rompe arruinando la sorpresa, Johnny se gira y con rapidez su mano mecánica regresa a la normalidad para tomar al ninja por la cabeza, el cañón de la mano justo frente al rostro del ninja.

-Se acabó Ninja, contigo fuera el jefe estar más que conten…- su monologo se detiene cuando el crujir de las tablas del muelle llega a su oídos, pronto la madera cede y ambos, Randy y Johnny caen al agua, el ninja logra liberarse y golpear con una patada el estómago de Johnny que pierde el poco aliento que logro atrapar antes de sumergirse.

Randy sale a la superficie del agua, poco después Johnny intentando recuperar el aliento y subiendo a un trozo de madera, el pañuelo en su rostro se caído y una pequeña herida en su frente sangra.

-Hey Ninja, ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Howard asomándose por el agujero del muelle igual que el resto.

-Sí, solo fue… un remojón- exclama Randy entre cortado.

El ninja y sus amigos observan desde el techo de un puesto de dulces como la policía se lleva a Johnny, junto a la policía se encuentran los hermanos Crow que hablan con los oficiales, Nyx supone que de ser sobre los daños al muelle.

-Bueno Señor Crow, los daños ya están listados y se los entregaremos lo más pronto posible, peo llevaremos a este rufián a detención- asegura el oficial.

-No se preocupe agente, pero necesito hablar con el… rufián- David intenta tener la mejor sonrisa que puede fingir.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué necesita hablar con él?-cuestiona el agente.

-Nada en especial, solo una pregunta, le aseguro…- David pone su manos sobre el hombro del policía y con la otra le entrega un rollo de dinero -…que no es nada importante-

El oficial aclara su garganta y les ordena a sus hombres que registren por segunda vez el lugar, para cuando David entra a la furgoneta, Randy y sus amigos ya se han marchado. Dentro de la vagoneta policial David toma aciento frente a Johnny que mantiene la mirada baja mientras el agua de su cabello gotea al suelo.

-Lo siento Sr Crow yo…- intenta excusarse el rubio pero es interrumpido por David.

-Nada de eso chico, ahora sé cómo pelean mis enemigos, y no te preocupes por nada, te condenaran por lo que hiciste, pero te enviaran a una corrección que por pura casualidad me pertenece, no te faltara nada ni a ti ni a tu familia- David baja de la furgoneta y le da una palmada en la espalda a Johnny, Los oficiales llegan y se marchan llevándose al chico rubio con ellos.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, recuerden comentar.**_

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo..._

**Capítulo 4: Competencia Amigable.**

**El Hechicero utiliza a los desprevenidos habitantes de Norresville para buscar a su nuevo rival, mientras que David Crow utiliza sus propios medios para evitar ser descubierto. Randy y compañía deben hacer frente al fuego cruzado y salvar a los inocentes que se pongan en medio.**

* * *

Canción de Créditos:

_**House On Fire - Tyler Bryant And The Shakedown **_


	4. Fuego Cruzado

_Randy Cunningham no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas y pertenece a Disney XD, esta obra es solo con fines de lucro._

_Este es un proyecto en conjunto con Goldengate24, los personajes Balthazar, Aethia y Nyx son de su propiedad._

* * *

**_—Fuego Cruzado—_**

* * *

El concreto es uno de los materiales más duros que hay, es resistente y duradero, se necesita una gran fuerza para que un objeto pueda atravesarlo. Es por eso que cuando Randy atraviesa el muro de la cafetería para estamparse contra una máquina de gaseosas en realidad desearía que los muros de Norrisville High fueran de un material más suave.

Randy gruñe y gime intentando ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo, dentro de la cafetería. Bucky es el segundo monstruo en el día que ataca la escuela, el primero fue Morgan en su forma de perro, y como la primera vez, dos androides aparecieron para atacar a la criatura.

La primera vez los androides ya estaban destruidos cuando Randy llego y derroto a Morgan Truqueada, pero esta vez pudo ver a los androides en acción, al principio le pareció muy genial, hasta que uno de los androides tomo al ninja y lo lanzó contra Bucky el cual solo lo arrojo con un manotazo, es así como Randy termino contra una máquina de sodas.

Bucky toma una de las mesas de la cafetería y la lanza contra los androides que la esquivan. Uno de ellos usa su brazo izquierdo que sirve como cañón y dispara pero falla.

-Valla punteria- Comenta el otro androide.

-Calla…- antes de poder responder, Bucky toma a la maquina por la cabeza y la separa del cuerpo.

-Oh oh- es lo que exclama el robot restante que empieza a disparar ráfagas de energía contra Bucky el cual retrocede.

-Hey- exclama Nyx que sala sobre el androide y le parte por la mitad.

Bucky Truqueado escapa dejando escombros a su paso. Randy entra en la cafetería con un poco de dificultad y gruñe al ver que Bucky ha escapado.

-¿En serio tenías que hacer eso? Ahora tengo que ir tras el- se queja Randy.

-Al menos me deshice del otro androide, son muy molestos- Nyx toma el cráneo del androide que Bucky destrozo y lo observa detenidamente -Seguro que nuestro nuevo enemigo los envió- Randy decide marcharse y buscar a Bucky antes que este cause más daños.

Fuera de Norresville High Bucky se encuentra pelando con una cuadrilla de androides, dos de ellos preparan lo que parece una caja mientras los otros dos mantienen al monstruo lejos con descargas de energía.

-Este trabajo es poco pagado- exclama uno de los androides que preparan la caja.

-No nos pagan- responde el otro.

-Exactamente- termina el primero.

Randy salta sobre la caja que ambos androides intentan activar, los robots retroceden y s emiran mutuamente antes de abrir fuego contra el ninja. Randy esquiva los disparos y rebana por la mitad a uno de los androides, el otro levanta los brazos derrotado.

-Me rindo- exclama el androide.

-Eh… ¿enserio?- cuestiona Randy bajando su espada.

-Mira, el jefe nos ordenó activar estas balizas para bloquear al Hechicero y evitar eso…- el androide señala a Bucky que aún es contenidos por la otra pareja de androides.

-En serio pueden hacer eso está cosa- exclama Randy pateando un poco la caja que se activa y de ella se despliega una antena que emite un leve zumbido, casi instantáneamente Bucky regresa a la normalidad y los androides se reagrupan.

Randy retrocede cuando los androides lo ponen en la mira, el ninja logra esquivar los disparos y rebanar en pedazos a los robots que se convierten en chatarra. Cansado Randy se tira en el suelo, mirando al cielo y dejando que el pasto verde sea su colchón.

La luz y su vista son obstruidas por Nyx que le mira con sus ojos felinos y le arroja al regazo el cráneo de uno de los androides, el ninja deja escapar aire debido al peso del objeto y la brusquedad del lanzamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Randy.

Nyx mira a su alrededor, los androides desmoronados en el suelo y la extraña antena que sobre sale del cubo que estos llevaban.

-Estos robots son del enfermo de la última vez- responde Nyx, Randy solo niega con la cabeza y se recuesta de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo sé…- Randy estira los brazos intentando relajar sus músculos ya hartos de tanta pelea.

-Este es el tercer grupo que vemos, el maestro…- Nyx es interrumpida por un gruñido de Randy.

-Tu maestro Nyx, no el maestro, "TU" maestro, el cual por cierto también ha estado enviando a sus criaturas contra estos robots- Randy lanza la cabeza del androide lejos.

-Te guste o no Randy, esto es más grande que el maestro, este enemigo, sabe cómo bloquear al maestro y…-

-¿Y qué Nyx? ¿Hay que detenerlo para que el hechicero tenga más fácil el conquistar Norrisville? Discúlpame si no creo que esa sea la mejor idea- Randy se levanta y sacude su traje, ambos Nyx y Randy se lanzan miradas hasta que una explosión llama su atención, la explosión proviene del centro de la ciudad donde los hermanos Aethia y Balthazar luchan contra Mayaso y Julian truqueados, los cuales intentan entrar a un edificio que ha sido tomado por un grupo de androides.

-Esto ya…- Aethia esquiva otro automóvil que lanza Mayaso -…ya no es divertido Balth-

-Lo sé, pero debemos detenerlos, se lo que sea que ellos quieren aquí con esos robots no es bueno- asegura el guerrero.

-Pero el…-

-Mira, cuando terminemos iremos por los robots, pero ahora mismo mi problema es que estas cosas…- Balthazar toma la tapa de una alcantarilla y la lanza contra Julian que es arrojado de espaldas contra un automóvil -No causen más problemas-

Resignada, Aethia decide encargarse meyado convirtiendo los autos que malabarea en cemento fresco de rápido endurecimientos que captura sus brasos contra el asfalto.

Dentro del edificio tres androides vigilan haciendo rondas en el lobi del pequeño otel que tomaron mientras otros tres intentan hacer funcionar el disruptor cuántico. Una esfera color verde con una franja verde en el eje flota alrededor.

-¡Rápido muchachos! No tenemos todo el día- exclama la voz distorsionada de David por la esfera verde.

-Lo siento señor, ACAI-78 no lo logro y fue el único que programo con las instrucciones- exclama uno de los androides que intenta descifrar los controles del disruptor.

-Creo que no pensó muy bien este plan señor- agrega otro androide que vigila una ventana.

-¡Cállate! ¿Ahora es mi culpa tener confianza en ustedes?- los androides bajan la mirada como si fueran niños recibiendo una reprimenda.

-Lo sentimos señor, pero…- antes de poder continuar Aethia y Balth entran por una ventana aplastando a dos de los androides que vigilaban.

-Enemigos, ¡Disparen!- ordena uno de los androides y todos abren fuego. Aethia logra crear un campo de energía que le protege mientras Balth se cubre detrás de un escritorio volcado.

-Estupendo, solo estupen…- La esfera es destruida por una estrella ninja, Randy y Nyx llegan a tiempo para poder destruir a uno de los androides, Nyx sosteniéndole con su magia y Randy rebanándolo a la mitad.

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan hacer una de esas cosas?- se queja David por la megafonía del hotel

Antes de que Randy y compañía puedan hacer algo, un muro es derribado por Theresa y Morgan truqueadas.

Randy es golpeado por uno de los bastones de Theresa, Balth intenta defenderse de Morgan en su forma canica que salta sobre el intentando arremeter una mordida en su cuello.

Nyx y Aethia aun deben encargarse de los androides que parecen más interesado en proteger el cubo en el que trabajaban hace solo unos momentos, Nyx ve esto como una oportunidad pero uno de los androides la nota antes y dispara una carga de plasma directa que la hechicera experimentada apenas puede bloquear, aun así la fuerza del impacto la lanza contra un muro el cual se agrieta por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Eh! Cuidado allí, es una dama… quiero decir… eh…, solo activen la maldita cosa- balbucea la voz distorsionada en las radio y televisores del lobi.

Nyx masajea su cabeza algo mareada, pero confundida por lo que escucho, cuando se logra levantar puede mirar a los androides reteniendo a Aethia que intenta repeler las descargas de plasma con un campo de energía, otro androide hace guardia, sin esperar más la hechicera lansa una ondea sísmica por el piso marmoleado haciendo que los androides caigan al suelo de espaldas.

La onda sísmica provoca que los mecanismos del disruptor se activen y bloqueen la energia del hechicero liberando a Theresa y Morgan de sus hechizos, Ambas Nyx y Aethia se relajan, sin notar a los androides que se levantan y apuntan, Randy lanza una de sus bombas de humo segando a los robots para que Balth pueda acabar con ellos fácilmente.

-Eso fue decepcionante, pero no niego que fue divertido, nos vemos chicos, algo me dice que esta guerra esta comenzando-

La estática aumenta y luego llega el silencio, Randy y compañía se reúnen alrededor del disruptor que emite un muy leve zumbido.

-Entonces…- comienza Randy.

-Entonces ¿Qué es esta cosa?- exclama Balth observando el disruptor.

-Uno de los androides me dijo que es una máquina para bloquear la magia del hechicero- responde Randy.

Nyx prepara una descarga de energía para destruir el aparato pero es interrumpida cuando la policía entra acompañados por hombres de traje. De entre los trajeados, David emerge comiendo una manzana de color verde.

-Buen trabajo Ninja y…- David hace una pausa intentando formular lo siguiente -…amigos- tampoco se esfuerza demasiado.

-Tu eres el dueño del Diner, ¿Qué hace aquí Sr. Crow?- pregunta Aethia.

-Oh, bueno pequeña…- comienza David dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Aethia -…este pequeño hotel es parte de mis propiedades aquí en Norrisville y como tal yo me encargare de desechar esta…- David señala a la máquina -…cosa, así que…-

Algunos de los hombres de traje meten sus manos en los bolsillos internos de sus sacos mientras los oficiales mueven sus manos sobre sus armas enfundadas, Randy y compañía entienden el mensaje bastante rápido.

-Los oficiales los escoltaran fuera- asegura el chico de cabello castaño, cuando el ninja y sus amigos desaparecen, David hace una seña a sus hombres que se convierten en más androides al desactivar el holograma que los ocultaba.

-¿Señor?- exclama uno de los androides.

-Muevan esto al techo y acóplenlo con las demás partes que hay allí, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Michael ya está ocupándose de las demás localizaciones, si el Hechicero quiere guerra eso le daré- David le da otra mordida a la manzana en su mano para comenzar a supervisar el trabajo de sus androides.

En el Norrisville Diner, en las mesas exteriores recién instaladas, Randy se reúne con Balth, Aethia, Nyx y Howard este último se encuentra devorando una orden de papas fritas especiales (Papas fritas cubiertas de aderezo de quejo y jalapeño con trozos de carne)

-Déjenme ver si atendí…- Howard traga otro puñado de papas antes de continuar –este sujeto… el chico carne los saco a punta de pistola del hotel, después de que detuvieron a esos locos robots y monstruos ¿Eso es lo que dijeron?-

-Sí, creo que los Crow ocultan algo, esos sujetos con el parecían matones- comenta David.

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con esas máquinas?- pregunta Randy que toma un sorbo de su gaseosa.

-No lo sé, parecía algo más… puede que algo ilegal- agrega Nyx.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Lavado de dinero? ¿Fraude? ¿Extorción? No puedes llegar a ser asi de rico de forma legal- exclama Balth.

-No lo sé, nunca tuve que entrometerme en esas cosas antes- responde Randy.

-Lo que sea en lo que los Crow estén metidos no es asunto nuestro, tenemos cosas más importantes, como una guerra entre el Maestro y ese lunático- argumenta Nyx.

-Claro…, bueno pero, fue raro cuando tuvo ese momento de caballerosidad, es un loco pero parece tener una especie de código- Agrega Aethia, Nyx piensa en los sucedido y no puede evitar preguntarse a que vino eso.

-Caballero o no, el sujeto es peligroso y el hechicero ya es suficiente, cuando escuche que McFist se largó a un viaje pensé que sería más fácil pero ahora este lunático y el Hechicero se están atacando mutuamente- exclama Randy levantándose de su asiento.

El joven ninja no puede evitar pensar en la función de esas máquinas que resguardaban los androides. Parte de Randy se pregunta si podría darle un uso a esa tecnología.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, visiten a mi compañera Goldengate para ver más fics de su autoría o pasen a mi perfil si quieren ver otros fics míos, recuerden comentar. para ver bocetos de personajes ir a mi Deviantart, el enlace puede ser encontrado en mi perfil, encontraran bocetos a color sobre los personajes. (en caso de no haber descripción en el fic de un personaje o cosa puede que lo encuentren en mi deviantart)_**

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo…_

**Capítulo 5: Señal de Radio.**

**David instala una nueva y poderosa antena de radio en la ciudad de Norresville, Randy no entiende porque dos de sus amigas (Aethia y Nyx) intentan con tanto afán hacer un hueco en la seguridad de los Crow y tirar la torre abajo.**

_Historia y título puede variar y están sujetas a cambios._

* * *

Canción de créditos:

_**Black sabbath - War Pigs**_


	5. Señales Confusas

_Randy Cunningham no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas y pertenece a Disney XD, esta obra es solo con fines de lucro._

_Este es un proyecto en conjunto con Goldengate24, los personajes Balthazar, Aethia y Nyx son de su propiedad._

* * *

_**— Señales Confusas —**_

* * *

Nyx se pregunta cómo esto termino así, aproximadamente lo que serían 50 pisos sobre el suelo, en el platillo de la nueva y enorme torre de telecomunicaciones Crow. Frente a ella está un sonriente David acompañado por otra docena de hombres en trajes armados con armas que seguramente son ilegales.

"Bien hecho Nyx, simplemente genial" se dice a sí misma la hechicera intentando encontrar una salida de su predicamento. "Tenías que alejarlos" Nyx rechina los dientes y tensa sus músculos mientras David introduce su mano dentro de su chaqueta, esa anticuada chaqueta.

"Aethia no se merecía el silencio, ella tenía razón, Randy tenía razón, estoy cansada"

David relame sus dientes en anticipación y emoción, su corazón late a cien por segundo, su mente es nublosa, confusa y poco estable, se siente joven, se siente vivo, y todo gracias a la hechicera frente a él.

"Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro" grita en su mente Nyx sintiendo la mirada de David y su sonrisa, no tiene miedo, está esperando, quiere que haga su movimiento, está jugando un enfermizo juego.

La música en los altavoces es fuerte, una mescla de Power pop y blues, la letra no tiene coherencia lo que sucede y la guitara sonando hace que los tímpanos de ambos retumben. (Norman Greenbaum - Spirit In The Sky)

**[Centro de Norrisville una hora antes]**

Nyx lleva el día intentando contactar a su maestro, pero sin importar lo que haga, no puede transportarse con él o comunicarse, y ahora en el centro de Norrisville, puede ver como es erigida una enorme torre. El sonido de la máquinas de construcción y hombres trabajando contaminan el ambiente.

La radio del puesto de perritos calientes cercanos esta sintonizada en la señal que la enorme torre transmite, 24 Horas de Rock y Swing. La música es tranquila, la voz del cantante es suave, melódica y extrañamente relajante (Learning The Blues – Frank Sinatra)

Una limusina negra llega a la construcción, Nyx se mantiene recargada al poste de luz y observa a los hermanos Crow descender del coche. Ambos hermanos son saludados de manera enérgica para luego ser escoltados dentro de la construcción.

La razón de que Nyx esté aquí, es su sospecha sobre el hermano Crow, David, su último encuentro hiso que Nyx sintiera algo mal en él.

Dentro de la construcción David espera a que el ascensor le lleve a lo alto de la torre, la torre de telecomunicaciones Crow es una de las nuevas edificaciones que Industrias Crow está preparando.

Al llegar a la sima en la parabólica de la torre, puede verse a lo lejos la Torre Crow, el edificio más alto de Norrisville, 100 pisos de oficinas, más un penthouse donde solo los hermanos Crow pueden entrar.

-Los ingenieros dicen que la seguridad esta instalada y funciona correctamente- informa Michael acercándose a su hermano que admira la vista.

-¿Están seguros?- pregunta David.

-Podemos hacer un diagnóstico de su funcionamiento cuando estemos en "El nido de los Cuervos"- David levanta una ceja por el curioso sobre nombre que le ha puesto su hermano a sus oficinas.

-¿Enserio? ¿El nido del cuervo?- cuestiona David.

-Suena bien, déjame en paz- responde Michael, su hermano menor deja escapar una ligera carcajada.

-Ya tranquilo Maiki, solo me meto contigo, me parece un lindo sobre nombre… "El Nido del Cuervo"…- Exclama David haciendo una voz grave -Bastante atemorizante- ambos hermanos ríen un poco por el chiste.

Michael detiene su risa cuando su celular vibra en su bolsillo, aun intentando contener su risa el chico contesta, después de unos segundos cuelga y toma del hombro a su hermano que aún le cuesta detener su risa.

-Tenemos problemas David- exclama Michael, David mira a su hermano unos segundos para por fin terminar de reír.

-Ok, encarguémonos de esto y luego continuemos con el resto del plan- ambos hermanos se marchan con rumbo al elevador.

Al nivel de la calle, Nyx inspecciona los callejones conjuntos a la construcción de los hermanos Crow. De cuando en cuando pasa por allí uno que otro trabajador o un camión con materiales, pero nada importante.

La hechicera está a punto de marcharse cuando de uno de los edificios es lanzado de la puerta un hombre de ropa maltratada. De la puerta emergen David, su hermano y otros tres hombres dos de ellos en traje y otro en chaqueta de cuero.

Los hombres trajeados toman de los brazos al desafortunado sujeto del suelo y le hacen arrodillarse frente a David que para la ya extrañada Nyx parece estar terminando de reírse.

-Bueno Melvin, mi hermano dice que viniste a nosotros por un… "Aumento"- Comienza David acercándose al hombre de ropa maltrecha y arrodillando una pierna para estar a su nivel.

-Lo siento Sr. Crow, pero el sindicato…- antes de poder responder el hombre recibe una bofetada en el rostro que hace que los trajeados le suelten y dejen caer en el suelo.

-¡EL SINDICATO ES UN MONTON DE OBESOS ANTICUADOS BUENOS PARA NADA!- Nyx siente la urgencia de intervenir, pero se detiene al ver a los matones de los Crow sacar armas de sus sacos y chaquetas, "Lo más seguir es que los Crow tengan armas también"

-Sr Crow, yo no…- de nuevo sus explicaciones/suplicas son interrumpidas, pero esta ver por la punta dura del zapato puntiagudo de David colisionando con sus costillas.

-¡CALLATE! Si no mal lo recuerdo…- David chasquea los dedos y sus matones vuelven a recoger al hombre y le ponen de rodillas -El sindicato y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, ellos se encargaban de mantener los permisos de construcción en orden y yo no me metía en sus asuntos ¿No queremos que se repita lo que sucedió con el sobrino del Don verdad?- David saca de su saco un arma que apunta a la frente del asustado hombre.

Nyx cierra sus puños, se repite que no debe entrometerse, puede haber más hombres armado y una refriega armada no es lo que necesita. Pero eso no la detiene de tomar su celular y tomar fotos de lo que sucede.

-Ahora, esto es lo que harás: regresaras con tus jefes, esos gordos buenos para nada y les dirás que ahora esta es mi ciudad y si quieren jugar en mi patio de juegos van a jugar con mis reglas- instruye David, el hombre en el suelo asiente asustado, con un segundo chasquido de dedos los matones le dejan ir y se marcha corriendo.

Nyx se queda observando como David su hermano y los hombres armados se marchan de regreso a la construcción, la hechicera se marcha poco después para encontrarse con sus amigos, necesitara ayuda.

Randy observa algo fascinado y asqueado como Howard y Balthazar compiten por ver quien come más hamburguesas del Norrisville Diner, cerca Morgan espera con otro par de hamburguesas y patatas que deja en la mesa en cuanto los dos adversaros terminan su ración para rápidamente comenzar a devorar la nueva.

Aethia niega rueda los ojos, esto ya lleva 20 minutos y un total de 6 hamburguesas para cada uno, se sorprende que ninguno allá vomitado en el suelo del local.

-Hola Aethia- saluda Theresa que sostiene su bandeja de mesera contra su pecho.

-Hey Theresa, ¿Cómo estás?- regresa Aethia con una sonrisa.

-Oh, nada, solo tomando un descanso- responde la bastonera para después sentarse en la misma mesa que Aethia.

-¿Y cómo es trabajar aquí?- pregunta sinceramente la joven aprendiz.

-Bueno… no está mal, la paga es buena, y el Sr Crow es muy amable, solo el otro dia un cliente comenso a alterarse…

**[Flashback]**

El enorme hombre pasado de peso se mantiene en su asiento gritando queja tras queja a la pobre y atemorizada Theresa, los demás clientes parecen ignorar lo que sucede, como si nada pasara.

-¡Dije sin pepinillos niña torpe!- Theresa retrocede un poco, pero su paso es interrumpido por David el cual la hace a un lado delicadamente par acercarse al cliente.

-¿Algún problema señor?- pregunta David con una mano en la espalda y otra enfrente.

-¿Es usted el gerente? – pregunta el cliente dando otra mordida a su comida.

-Si- responde David limpiando la grasa que el hombre salpico en su rostro.

-Bien, pues su empleada…- el hombre señala a Theresa la cual sin otra forma de ocultarse se protege poniéndose detrás de David y tomando la manda de su saco -…no puede tomar ni una simple orden, ¡Exijo una devolución de mi dinero!- David mira el plato del hombre y luego esfuersa una sonrisa para inmediatamente chasquear los dedos.

-No se preocupe Señor, hablaremos de su devolución en mi oficina- antes de darse cuenta el cliente es levantado por Michael que se colocó detrás del enorme hombre y tomándolo del hombro lo mueve hasta la parte trasera del local.

Theresa espera pacientemente durante unos 15 minutos para luego ver al mismo hombre de hace unos momentos entrar y sentarse en su mesa con la cabeza baja y la mirada algo perdida, David entra de nuevo seguido por su hermano, tomando a Theresa del hombro el menos de los crow acerca a la chica al comensal.

-Ahora, ¿Qué iba a decirle a esta trabajadora y encantadora chica?- exclama David, el hombre levanta la mirada casi asustado.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, fue mi error, no quise molestarla- después de eso el comensal deja dos billetes de 100 dólares en la mesa y se marcha, David toma uno y le entrega el otro a Theresa.

-Yo…- comienza Theresa pero David le da una delicada palmadita en la cabeza

-Tome su propina Srta. Fowler, se la gano- asegura David con una sonrisa que Theresa regresa.

**[Fin del Flashback]**

-Valla- responde Atehia algo incrédula de la historia.

-Lo sé, el Sr. Crow puede ser algo… eh… extraño, pero es muy amable- asegura Theresa.

-Pues no sé qué decir- Theresa se marcha con una sonrisa dejando a Aethia pensando unos momentos, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Nyx que se sienta donde solía estar Theresa.

-Creo que los Crow están detrás de…- Nyx se queda callada mirando la perturbante escena frente a ella, ambos Howard y Balthazar parecen estar a punto de reventar y tiene el rostro lleno de grasa de carne y patatas.

-Pude aver muerto sin tener que ver eso- dice Nyx por lo bajo, más para sí misma que para otros.

-¿Qué sucede con los Crow?- pregunta Aethia recuperando la atención de Nyx.

-Mira…- la hechicera le muestra a su amiga el video y fotografías que tomo hace solo unos minutos -…creo que los Crow pueden ser más peligrosos de lo que parecen- Nyx guarda su teléfono.

-Y pensar que Theresa tiene una buena imagen de ellos- responde Aethia. Randy pone su atención en las dos chicas dejando que Balth y Howard se recuperen de su comilona.

-Hey Nyx, ¿Dónde estuviste?- ambas chicas an llegado a haceptar que el joven ninja es una persona con una casi infinita capacidad de dar nuevas oportunidades a la gente.

-Estuve vigilando a los Crow, algo no está bien con ese…- Randy suspira, desde el incidente del hotel y los androides, Nyx ha estado vigilando a los hermanos recién llegados.

-¿No crees que esto no es de nuestra jurisdicción? se supone que el ninja detiene monstruos, no criminales, que la policía se encargue de…-

-¿La policía? Seguramente la policía está besándole el trasero para obtener fondos, y si quieres monstruos…- Nyx saca su teléfono y reproduce el video de David.

David Crow, magnate, hombre de ciencia, una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, observa como su torre de telecomunicaciones se alza lentamente, pieza por pieza, solo faltan algunos detalles, pero la torre ya tiene su altura planeada, más alta que la mayoría de edificios alrededor, la Torre de Radio difusión Crow es un orgullo para David Crow.

-David- exclama Michael acercándose por detrás.

-¿Qué sucede?- responde David sin dejar de mirar su torre.

-Más problemas- ambos hermanos se miran mutuamente, David alza una ceja.

-Creo que te puedes encargar de cualquier proble…-

-Es el ninja y sus amigos- interrumpe Michael, ambos Crow se dirigen a la puerta principal de la construcción, donde el ninja y compañía esperan, algunos guardias de los crow se encuentran también allí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Ninja? ¿Cupones para un combo en el Diner? No hay proble…- la elocuente actuación de David es interrumpida por Nyx que reproduce el video de su celular frente a los ojos del hermano Crow.

-Escucha Crow, entrégate y no tendremos que hacer esto por las malas- ordena La hechicera

David rechina un poco los dientes, pero después de algunos segundos de silencios sonríe y de su bolsillo saca un celular.

-Lindo móvil, el mío es muy especial…- Nyx retrocede un poco extrañada por la reacción de David -…veras, los celulares tienden a tener muchas aplicaciones, juegos, redes sociales, etc, etc…- David presiona un icono en la pantalla de su celular, el icono resembla un celular roto e instantáneamente el celular de Nyx simplemente produce un fuerte zumbido que obliga a Nyx a soltar el celular y cubrir sus oídos, el móvil termina en el suelo y después de 5 tortuosos segundos de ese infernal ruido Nyx toma su celular de nuevo para ver que toda la información multimedia ha sido borrada.

-Como decía… estoy muy ocupado Ninja, así que si me disculpan debo regresar a mis negocios, siente libre de visitar mis locales, te harán un descuento- David sonríe y se marcha dejando a los héroes solos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Aethia limpiando sus oídos.

-No lo sé, pero no fue nada placentero- responde Balth masajeando sus cienes.

-Mi celular esta vacío, no hay nada, no música, no fotografías, no videos, nada- Atehia mira como su amiga enfurecida se abstiene de lanzar su celular lejos y contra el primer pobre peatón que hay cerca.

-Debemos irnos- advierte Randy señalando con al vista a los hombres de los Crow que aun los vigilan.

Nyx se queda desafiante, mirando directo a la torre, Aetia toma a su amiga del hombro para poder giarla lejos, pero puede sentir el cuerpo de la hechicera tenso, lista para atacar, por un momento pensó que saltaría en medio de todos esos hombres armados y causaría un caos, ¿Para qué? Puede que solo para golpear el rostro sonriente del cretino de David Crow.

Pero para su alivio Nyx finalmente se gira y sigue a sus compañeros, los héroes se reúnen en el techo de un edificio cercano, Nyx aun mira con frustración y enojo la enorme edificación que los Crow construyen.

-¿Deberíamos dejar que la policía se encargue de los Crow?- pregunta Balth

-Puede que sea la mejor idea por aho…- Randy es interrumpido por el gruñido de enojo e impotencia de Nyx.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas? Ese loco tiene a la policía en su bolsillo, no hay pruebas para que ninguna ley lo toque, asi que ahora no solo tenemos a un lunático metiéndose con todos los sistemas electrónicos de la ciudad, sino un maldito gángster jugando con nosotros- Aethia intenta calmar a su amiga masajeando pequeños círculos en su espalda.

-¿Qué sugieres Nyx? ¿Entrar a ese lugar y tirarlo abajo?- el sarcasmo en la voz de Randy es más que obvio, pero su sugerencia sarcástica o no, no se aleja mucho de lo que la chica desea hacer.

-Deberíamos mostrarle, se pasea por allí pensando que es el dueño de todo, que puede hacer cosas malas sin ser castigado- Randy da un paso adelante con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

-No eres quien para juzgar las alianzas de otros Nyx, David Crow puede ser un criminal y puede ser cruel pero eso no lo hace nuestra jurisdicción, no somos policías, no somos vigilantes, ya tenemos muchos problemas con el Hechicero y con ese loco de los altavoces, ¡No necesitamos meternos en una guerra contra un criminal!- Randy da la espalda y se marcha saltando de techo en techo, Balth le sigue después de darle una palmada en la espalda a su hermana.

Aethia se queda unos momentos con su amiga que se recarga contra el borde del techo, ambas chicas se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos antes de ser Nyx quien hable.

-No los necesitamos- asegura Nyx, ganando una mirada sorprendida y algo confusa de su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Aethia con una vaga idea de lo que su amiga quiere hacer.

-Podemos entrar allí y hacerle saber a Crow que esta no es su ciu…

-No- interrumpe la joven aprendiz.

-¿No lo entiendes? Lo que él hace está mal, no debería ser así, el no debería poder hacer todo eso- argumenta Nyx.

-Lo sé, pero es muy peligroso, tal vez Randy tenga razón, ¿No es suficiente con los enemigos que ya tenemos?- Nyx mira hacia otra dirección, Aethia decide marcharse dejando a su amiga sola con sus pensamientos.

David termina de programar los últimos procesos del sistema de seguridad de la torre de transmisión cuando una alarma salta inundando el lugar con una luz roja. Michael entra a la oficina algo acelerado.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- pregunta David levantando una ceja y deteniendo el tecleado de sus dedos.

-Es la chica, la hechicera, entro a la fuerza por uno de los edificios continuos y ya está dentro de la torre, tenemos 12 hombres incapacitados el resto está preparándose- Responde Michael tomando un arma del cajón superior de un archivero cercano.

David sonríe presionando la tecla final de la computadora de su escritorio activando el sistema de seguridad de la torre.

-No puede haber mejor oportunidad de probar nuestro nuevo sistema contra intrusos, dile a los chicos que están listos, estará enfurecida después de lo que sucedió con su celular- Michael asiente y se marcha, David activa las cámaras para observar lo que sucede desde su monitor.

Nyx se mueve por los pasillos de color blanco quirúrgico iluminados por fuertes luces fluorescentes. Sus manos cubiertas y emanando mana, al doblar una esquina la chica cambia rápidamente a corres por una de las paredes para evitar los disparos.

Rápidamente logra pasar a los guardias e inutilizarlos con rápidas descargas de energía directas a su cabeza.

-No me gustan los intrusos…- comienza la voz de David desde los altavoces del edificio -…no tiene tú y tus amigos algo mejor que hacer… Oye ¿Dónde están tus amigos?-

Nyx ignora al hermano Crow más joven sabiendo que regresarle la charla solo lo hará disfrutar más todo -No puede ser, solo está tu ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuvieron una pelea? Pese que eran BFF o algo así, las apariencias sí que engañan- Nyx solo gruñe y sigue su camino neutralizando a otros tres guardias que intentaron atacarle con bastones paralizadores.

-Sabes, debo pagarles el seguro médico a ellos, ¿Podrías no ser tan dura?- Nyx le rompe un brazo a uno guardia armado con una pistola de choques -…o no, ok solo era una sugerencia-

Nyx llega a los elevadores y con su magia abre las puertas para saltar al abismo del elevador y comenzar a saltar de muro en muro para poder subir.

-¡Bajan!- exclama David por la megafonía activando los elevadores, Nyx se pega a la pared lo más que puede, evitando el elevador solo por milímetros.

-Te lo advierto, llamare a la policía- Nyx logra llegar a la planta 45° -No solo bromeo, esto es muy divertido- al abrir las puertas del elevador y entrar al pasillo un proyectil de masa impacta contra su pierna, Nyx se cubre detrás de una caja de materiales eléctricos que hay en el pasillo.

-¿Te gusta mi proyectil anti personal no letal?- pregunta David, Nyx intenta quitar la masa color purpura de su pierna pero parece estar aferrada completamente a ella -…no intentes quitarlo, es inútil, solo se quita con un tratamiento muy especial, es un material muy especial, se adhiere a ti y se expande cuando está en contacto con más del mismo material creando una pequeña prisión que te deja inmóvil ¿Me arias el favor de salir de tu escondite y dejar que mis torretas termine el trabajo?- Nyx se resigna y mira por una esquina de la caja para ver una torreta acoplada al techo y examinando el pasillo, adherida a la torreta hay un pequeño tanque de mas sustancia morada.

La hechicera crea un pequeño proyectil de cristal que lanza contra el contenedor de material inmovilizador que rápidamente cubre la torreta inutilizándola.

-¿Ya te dije que me estoy divirtiendo mucho?, solo quería recordártelo, eres muy, muy divertida- Nyx intenta ignorar a David pero cada vez parece más difícil, no parece molesto, está disfrutando de todo esto.

Otro pasillo con guardias, no es mucho problema para la hechicera que los despacha rápidamente dejándoles en el suelo sollozando de dolor. Nyx se detiene para recuperar algo de aire pero sus sentidos el dicen que se mueva al escuchar el sonido de botas contra el suelo, solo por centímetro logra esquivar un golpe de David que lleva un bastón eléctrico en una mano y en la otra una rma.

-Oh vamos Michael, me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo…- las cámaras de seguridad se gana una mirada de desapruebo por aprte de Michael -Ok, ok, encárgate…aguafiestas-

La distracción permite a Nyx patear el estómago de Michael dejándolo vulnerable para una ondea de energía que le derrumba dejándolo inconsciente.

-No dejara que olvide esto ¿Crees que este molesto cuando despier…-

-¡Cállate!- interrumpe Nyx molesta y harta de solo ser una diversión para el ego maniaco millonario.

-Por fin estamos hablando, fantástico, así que te diré un secreto, estoy en la azotea, me moví de lugar, mi hermano me dijo que lo hiciera, pero quiero jugar un poco más, te veo allí querida, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- los pasillos se quedan a obscuras por unos segundos antes de que unas luces rojas iluminen el camino a la azotea, Nyx contra su mejor juicio sigue el camino deseosa de terminar con esto.

Nyx llega a la parabólica de dimensiones gigantescas, el aire es fuerte a estas alturas, al borde de la parabólica David observa la ciudad mientras revisa su celular, al hechicera cierra los puños y carga su energía pero antes de poder acercarse el joven crow se voltea y sonríe mientras guarda su celular dentro de su saco.

-Admite que te divertiste tanto como yo…-comienza David esperando una respuesta aun con su mano dentro de su saco.

-Estás loco- es lo único que responde Nyx

-Eso duele…-David saca su mano que ahora sostiene un arma -…yo me divertí mucho, debo admitir que fue algo muy divertido, tanta ira, tanta determinación- el sistema de megafonía se enciende de y la música comienza a sonar (Norman Greenbaum - Spirit In The Sky)

Hombres armados llegan del mismo camino que uso Nyx todos ellos la rodean, la joven hechicera toma una posición de combate, intentando crear un plan que le ayude a ganar esta batalla.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?- pregunta David, Nyx se confunde, no esperaba eso.

-¿De qué hablas?- exclama Nyx.

-Tanta ira, tanta determinación, siempre un lobo solitario, esa ira, debe de venir de algún lugar…- "esta intentando meterse en tu cabeza, no lo dejes Nyx" se dice a sí misma la hechicera -…crees que etas sola- "Se acabó, está muerto"

-Tu no sabes nada de mi- asegura la chica cargando su energia.

-Oh pero sí que se, y puedo decirte que no estás sola…- Nyx retrocede un poco -…en unos segundo nos van a interrumpir, así que creo que nuestra pequeña sesión de "juegos" tendrá que ser pospuesta- las armas de los guardias son golpeados por un conjunto de estrellas ninjas y energía mágica, Nyx mira como Randy y el resto de sus amigos aparecen de entre humo rojizo.

-Ríndete Crow, deja ir a nuestra amiga- ordena Randy.

-¿Yo? Pero ella fue quien entro en mi propiedad, yo solo intentaba defenderme Ninja- explica David con una sonrisa dejando su arma en el suelo.

-Eso es mentira, Nyx solo intentaba…-

-No, solo vámonos- dice Nyx casi suplicando, está cansada y harta de esto. Incluso Randy le mira algo confundido, pero decide marcharse, no necesitan más problemas.

-Nos vemos liego querida, puede que podamos jugar un poco más en alguna otra ocasión- se despide David antes de que el ninja lance una bomba de humo.

El joven millonario suspira y se mueve al borde de la parabólica, la ciudad se ve hermosa en el atardecer, la música en la megafonía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, David Crow se deja llevar por sus propias fantasías que involucran a cierta chica de ojos felinos.

-La chica *tos* tiene una muy buena patada- exclama acercándose Michael aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Lo sé, acaso no es fascinante- contesta David medio consiente de sus alrededores.

-Yo no diría eso- agrega Michael.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aún, pero creo que ahora será mucho más divertido- David regresa a donde está su arma y la recoge para dispararla hacia Michael, un chorro de agua sale del cañón y moja el rostro de su hermano.

Randy y compañía descansan en un parque no muy lejos de la torre de telecomunicaciones Crow. Nyx intenta relajarse, sin su traje y su en su apariencia civil siente como si un peso desapareciera de sus hombros.

-Bueno, eso no fue lo que esperaba- exclama Randy.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Nyx descansando con las piernas cruzadas en el césped recién cortado del parque.

-Cuando Aethia vino para decirnos que sospechaba que arias algo torpe…- Nyx le da una mirada a su amiga, no de enojo pues esta agradecida de que sus amigos aparecieran, ya estaba muy cansada para seguir el juego del lunático David Crow -…esperaba verte colgar a Crow desde el borde de la parabólica-

El grupo de amigos ríe un poco con la imagen de la joven hechicera intimidando a su enemigo personal. En ese momento llega Howard con una bolsa de compras negra con el logotipo de Crow Industries.

-¡Chicos! No se lo van a creer- Howard vacía la bolsa en el suelo, de ella caen 5 cajas negras de tamaño mediano, Howard toma una y desempaca un celular nuevo de color verde.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto Howard?- pregunta Balth tomando una de las cajas y sacando un celular color rojo.

-Los comenzaron a repartir unos camiones de Crow Industries, traje estos para ustedes- explica Howard ya distraído con su nuevo celular.

Nyx, Aethia y Randy toman los restantes, Nyx saca un celular color purpura claro, Aethia uno azul cielo y Randy uno color morado obscuro.

-No me da buena espina- asegura Nyx.

-Son celulares gratis, no seas tan aguafiestas- dice Howard

Nyx observa el celular en sus manos, algo le da mala espina sobre el inesperado obsequio de los Crow a la ciudad. "déjalo ir Nyx" le dice una voz interna "no vale la pena, Crow es un criminal cualquiera, no vale tu tiempo"

La hechicera suspira y enciende el celular, sin saberlo su celular transmite imagen directamente a la torre de telecomunicaciones crow que retransmite la información capturada hasta la Torre Crow donde David observa todo en un conjunto de monitores.

-Esto es solo el principio- exclama David relajándose en su silla giratoria.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden comentar y visitar mi perfil si quieren leer alguna de mis otras historias o visiten el perfil de Goldengate para leer sus fics.**

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo... _

**Capítulo 6: Robos refrescantes.**

**Uno de los monstruos del hechicero está atacando cargamentos de Ice Cola, la nueva bebida patentada por CrowCorp. Los hermanos Crow recurren al Ninja y sus amigos para detener los atracos y recibir la "Mercancía"**

* * *

_Canción de los créditos:_

**Norman Greenbaum - Spirit In The Sky**


End file.
